


Conlang Dialogue: Bright (2017)

by Dedalvs



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bodzvokhan, Conlang, Övüsi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue fromBright. (Please note: This post contains spoilers forBright.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Conlang Dialogue: Bright (2017)

ORCS (BODZVOKHAN)  
Human lover! Man lover! Go kiss your wife, man lover! Skinbag!

TRANSLATION  
 _Tsumik pila! Muzh pila! Achel kin igluk, muzh pila! Foskah!_

SERLING (BODZVOKHAN)  
YOU! The Army of Nine Races fought shoulder to shoulder to give you the world you neglect! Two thousand years ago we fought you with swords and arrows! And now he rises again.

TRANSLATION  
 _KIN! Ibif Latlim Brakhdar tsuhasna vin-k-vin kha tsngrdununda shuldar shvripiliza! Dve tashch gaslavef kanu tsruhasna la jurif la zehadzef! Likh pagasa maqqa!_

SERLING (BODZVOKHAN)  
Darkness approaches, Unblooded One. Remember the Old Ways. Remember what you are. Remember your traditions. Only Clan Ways can save you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Höla pasoda, Zormem. Raralha Ralbilif. Vraralha lag kha klah. Vraralha kin tradichif. Gorbilif uruh khrduniluksa._

SERLING (BODZVOKHAN)  
The Blood Moon Prophecy is here. Your trial begins. This man with you is blessed. Remember, when the knife strikes her heart, with head bowed and a humble heart ask the Old Ones for the spell word.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zorsenem Zorhuln vi panakha. Kin hapemfa pari. Kin hur na hus peqran. Raralha: Elro taf ban id prdonapen, la pokh ugalar lid fel uruh Rallagif zordak kngrazhad._

SHOOTER (BODZVOKHAN)  
Father of kings ease my journey to your realms. I am a loyal soldier.

TRANSLATION  
 _Olumai abos, gauraallire deemwarekhtsi uushetos. Khuboye moneikkau varui._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Let me go! Get away from me!

TRANSLATION  
 _Sie nilüluo! Sinau diemuo!_

JAKOBY (ÖVÜSI)  
I will keep you safe. On my honor. Can you tell me your name?

TRANSLATION  
 _Sii arie erinnesii shï. Sina rohanu. Ara peligie sina mikathoruo?_

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Tikka. My name is Tikka. We have to leave before they come.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tikka. Tikka pellaffasï. Luothore mö diemithou shuji._

JAKOBY (ÖVÜSI)  
Before who comes?

TRANSLATION  
 _Luothore mö tou?_

JAKOBY (BODZVOKHAN)  
Show me your hands. Don’t run.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vrulniz dokhef. Atuqu._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Oh dear god, no.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ei kini suuluo, rie._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
We have to stop! Stop now! Look! Look! Please stop!

TRANSLATION  
 _Jirithou shuji! Jirorii faa! Ivorii! Ivorii! Bolivï jirorii!_

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
I found Larika. It’s her.

TRANSLATION  
 _Larikaa chellassimï. Kie varishime._

SERAFIN (ÖVÜSI)  
How is this possible?

TRANSLATION  
 _Tëvaili paa bunngatthou se?_

TIEN (ÖVÜSI)  
Dark Father, we consign this soul to thee. Receive this soul in your blackness for all eternity. Feed upon this for your will. May the stars die for your glory.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hüri Abuo, eishiivei arie houlaanishimuji. Eishiivei vuurehoure laijirirausu pasuo. Völehaaloure panau houvuonuo. Kairi rohanihaaloure öthavaithore._

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
Stop. She was weak. She deserves no tears. And no honors. Where’s the girl?

TRANSLATION  
 _Jiruo. Hïthahase. Rie üna peinifase. Shi rie rohaniha. Tüü duone varishime?_

SERAFIN (ÖVÜSI)  
She is not here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Panö varishii rie._

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
Now we have two problems.

TRANSLATION  
 _Faa konie jelüfa siithahassüji._

SERAFIN (ÖVÜSI)  
May we assume there are no limits?

TRANSLATION  
 _Esëhi rie hëshithoruji?_

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
No limits. This is a wand we’re after. What do you think?

TRANSLATION  
 _Rie esëhi. Nairuo fausishimuji. Tëvau ielishimau?_

SERAFIN (ÖVÜSI)  
And the girl?

TRANSLATION  
 _Shi duona?_

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
She’s forgotten who she is. She comes home or she dies. Of her free will.

TRANSLATION  
 _Chothieve bemmonnahassime. Suorou selluosime kë öthavaive. Honilehuve._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Holy Father, please keep that evil bitch away from me. May crows rip her eyes out. May she burn alive.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kaishii abuo, bolivï gesi chagievö sinau varesithoruo. Mörrorii, jemii kenau bishithororii. Haunehannö vaihurithoruo._

SNARLING ORC (BODZVOKHAN)  
Get out of here!

TRANSLATION  
 _Apakiz zuh!_

JAKOBY (BODZVOKHAN)  
Please my brother. We mean no disrespect. May we pass?

TRANSLATION  
 _Arazhadroh, ven mar. Tsmrulnizu fats. Tsrdunasuki?_

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
You dropped the wand! Stop! Go back right now! Hurry!

TRANSLATION  
 _Nairou vonngassimau! Jiruo! Nainuo faa! Rifehausu!_

KANDOMERE (ÖVÜSI)  
This is her. She’s dead, finally.

TRANSLATION  
 _Paa kenö varishime. Öthive, fasausu._

MTF AGENT (ÖVÜSI)  
No one’s going to miss her.

TRANSLATION  
 _Röme kenau ömüjime._

KANDOMERE (ÖVÜSI)  
Another Bright.

TRANSLATION  
 _Këre Laishika._

KANDOMERE (ÖVÜSI)  
She was murdered by the Inferni in 1956.

TRANSLATION  
 _Infernivi routhahaffase filothaa-halannö miithëvi._

ELF AGENT (ÖVÜSI)  
He’s one hundred and nine.

TRANSLATION  
 _Voume sou kenaalou._

KANDOMERE (ÖVÜSI)  
There’s a shrine in here. Find it.

TRANSLATION  
 _Laikime panö varishime. Kenie cheluo._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
The devil is coming.

TRANSLATION  
 _Geshürika luoshime._

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
Dearest sister. Do not run. I have come to take you home. All will be forgiven. Do not forget what you are. You are one of us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Maadüli thaalaa. Fesshii rie. Suorie arie houlaannorï luohassimï. Maulu houpaffase. Chothiere bemmonnesii rie. Ijivau taa shau._

KANDOMERE (ÖVÜSI)  
We keep losing these bastards.

TRANSLATION  
 _Chagiivei bemmonni varishimuji._

MTF AGENT (ÖVÜSI)  
We need to know where these lead. Do we have anyone who can operate one?

TRANSLATION  
 _Tëvaalou pani hisshime ranithou shuji. Tasie vüsithorume nunie siithahassimuji?_

KANDOMERE (ÖVÜSI)  
We tried that. It didn’t end well.

TRANSLATION  
 _Peranie södeisahassimuji. Larï hojirii rase._

DORGHU (BODZVOKHAN)  
An unblooded Orc. And a cop. Grew up with humans. Never had a claw raised for him in his life. Playing the “nice guy”, the “sweet guy”. Your buddies so happy to say they have an “Orc friend”. Here’s your opportunity to give back.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zorsem. La pliche. Pogasang na tsumikif. Vul pmvrogazdo duv vuru. Pirahzuh sa “pekos chvyek”, “mila chvyek”. Var gur kin drushchif khpaznaman na khu “Örqso priluka”. Vi likh kin vozmozhn posoda ka hakakhar._

DORGHU (BODZVOKHAN)  
Where is the wand?

TRANSLATION  
 _Qaft panakh pochka?_

JAKOBY (BODZVOKHAN)  
What wand?

TRANSLATION  
 _El pochka?_

DORGHU (BODZVOKHAN)  
Where is the wand?

TRANSLATION  
 _Qaft panakh pochka?_

DORGHU (BODZVOKHAN)  
Roundtooth. False Orc. Unblooded coward.

TRANSLATION  
 _Munguz. Jaf Örq. Zorzem pinudza._

JAKOBY (BODZVOKHAN)  
...there’s no wand...

TRANSLATION  
 _...pochka pilahu..._

DORGHU (BODZVOKHAN)  
Altamira thinks there’s a wand.

TRANSLATION  
 _Altamira piraln kha pochka pilaha._

DORGHU (BODZVOKHAN)  
I’ll cover you with her hot blood. Where is the wand?

TRANSLATION  
 _La ban siv zor ararasfa. Qaft panakh pochka?_

JAKOBY (BODZVOKHAN)  
We’re police officers! You can’t do this!

TRANSLATION  
 _Plichef, dzun! Vizi kvrdonaraho!_

DORGHU (BODZVOKHAN)  
Look at me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vulnat._

DORGHU (BODZVOKHAN)  
Kill them.

TRANSLATION  
 _Radruz._

ORC GANGSTER (BODZVOKHAN)  
Hold on. Everyone hold on. Look at me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anakhuln. Sagl anakhuln. Vulnat._

DORGHU (BODZVOKHAN)  
What are you doing?

TRANSLATION  
 _El karah?_

ORC GANGSTER (BODZVOKHAN)  
Father, I am sorry, I know him.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bokh, vuduz, amagoha._

ORC GANGSTER (BODZVOKHAN)  
He helped me escape from the police. He saved my life.

TRANSLATION  
 _Porokos arutatsuh pliche. Puruluks humdar._

ORC GANGSTER (BODZVOKHAN)  
I owe him an honor debt. Clan Law says I cannot kill him.

TRANSLATION  
 _Amvrakhus dzudkhu. Gorshulg piman avrdunidruzu._

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
Where is the wand, sister?

TRANSLATION  
 _Tüü nairo varishime, thaalaa?_

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
Seldeuthos. Oh darkest one, return my flesh to power. Heal my wounds. Give me strength to fight for your glory. May I dance in the skins of my enemy.

TRANSLATION  
 _Seldeuthos. Manürikaa, völehie boraasi selësuo. Nebairiesi chüluo. Rohanihaaloure foutthorï völehie sie aanuo. Chaguthaisi borairausï nainuudorï._

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
You were so strong and threw it away. You could have walked with champions but you chose the weak and stupid. Now you’ll be an offering to my Lord.

TRANSLATION  
 _Peraili völlasau shi nëmou kenie chafahassimau. Daurikausu mefurratthorau, lore shi hïthumii shi mëgoumii honillassimau. Faa benaanihou alikaalousi houdösshimau._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Shut up and kill me, Leilah. You’ll be joining me soon anyway.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kavuo shi sie urruu, Lilaa. Laufö houluosimau remiga._

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
You have to come home.

TRANSLATION  
 _Suorou luo varishimau._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
I’m never going back home.

TRANSLATION  
 _Relauva suorou selluoshimï._

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
Sister…

TRANSLATION  
 _Thaalaa..._

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
Come with me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sinausu houluo._

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
You can trust me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hubëvï._

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
You are my sister.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thaalasi varishii shau._

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
We are family.

TRANSLATION  
 _Douji varishimuji._

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
My heart is as sand on the desert floor. My eyes are his, my hands touch the face of time. His beauty, eternal and total, binds my soul. By him I live. Him I thank.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nölesi maara lanausu mannuoshime. Jemisi kenaalou hisshime; vegësi lauva maivanie ibasime. Fuurieve, öthüli shi mani, eishiisi biegavishime. Kenau haunivï. Kenie vaulishimï._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Run. Hide. Be Quiet.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fesuo. Temifasuo. Chuthuo._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Get ready.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bemmaivuo._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Centipede.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gëkuo._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Angel.

TRANSLATION  
 _Laijairikaa._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Soul inside me, grow and be strong.

TRANSLATION  
 _Eishüü sinö döthuo völuo._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
I am free now. Come with me!

TRANSLATION  
 _Faa noubaivï. Sinausu houluo!_

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Stay away from me!

TRANSLATION  
 _Sinasshu vaaruo!_

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Move outside the tangle of fear thinking.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shihieleha chëvovannau diemuo._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Why do you stay in prison when the door is wide open?

TRANSLATION  
 _Tëvannau ruhufö ainei kelasshu vaarishimau?_

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
May your souls return to the great Mother Earth. May you find peace in Elysium.

TRANSLATION  
 _Eishiire Naamuthou Gauralethou selluothore. Eleshö süvehie chelithorau._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Hello my spirit friend. What is your name? I shall call you Andilla.

TRANSLATION  
 _Rohanu eishibeliesi. Të pellaffasau? Annilla sie pöjimï._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
May the spirits burn you alive for what you did to me, you dark whore!

TRANSLATION  
 _Eishii arie haunehannö vaihurithore, unehannaure, aruo hüri chaguo!_

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
This way. Follow me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hishehausuvei. Sie eivuo._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
May the light shine for you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sieluo, araalou laishivuo._

KANDOMERE (ÖVÜSI)  
This is her. She’s dead, finally.

TRANSLATION  
 _Paa kenö varishime. Öthive, fasausu._

MTF AGENT (ÖVÜSI)  
No one’s going to miss her.

TRANSLATION  
 _Röme kenau ömüjime._

KANDOMERE (ÖVÜSI)  
We keep losing these bastards.

TRANSLATION  
 _Chagiivei bemmonni varishimuji._

MTF AGENT (ÖVÜSI)  
We need to know where these lead. Do we have anyone who can operate one?

TRANSLATION  
 _Tëvaalou pani hisshime ranithou shuji. Tasie vüsithorume nunie siithahassimuji?_

KANDOMERE (ÖVÜSI)  
We tried that. It didn’t end well.

TRANSLATION  
 _Peranie södeisahassimuji. Larï hojirii rase._

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
No limits. My sister, my wand, my heart all as one.

TRANSLATION  
 _Rie esëhi. Thaalasi, nairosi, nölesi tasou._

SERAFIN (ÖVÜSI)  
And Tikka?

TRANSLATION  
 _Shi Tikka?_

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
She has forgotten herself. I’m bringing her home.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ulieve bemmonnahassive. Kenie suorou ësishimï._

(ÖVÜSI)  
From the roots to the heart to the sky.  
We are but leaves briefly in the sun.  
Before we fall to the roots to the heart.

TRANSLATION  
 _Taanavi nölou vaanou,  
Aashavi gainau satthore,  
Faifannau bemmomehaji mö,  
Taanavi nölou vaanou._

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
Come home. Please come home.

TRANSLATION  
 _Suorou luo. Bolivï suorou luo._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
I can’t go back.

TRANSLATION  
 _Selluothou jï._

LEILAH (ÖVÜSI)  
Dream with me again.

TRANSLATION  
 _Selausu sinu kuuvuo._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
What you love is broken, rotten.

TRANSLATION  
 _Siele minehare hourive, daashive._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
I have woken up. So just shut up and kill me, Leilah.

TRANSLATION  
 _Banngasï. Kavuo shi sie urruu, Lilaa._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
See the bunny, pat the bunny!

TRANSLATION  
 _Higuo ivuo, higuo nimuo!_

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Hello, little friends!

TRANSLATION  
 _Rohanu, beloriisi!_

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Go faster, go faster!

TRANSLATION  
 _Rifuo, rifuo!_

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Who are your friends?

TRANSLATION  
 _Tori belire she?_

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
One, two, three, four, five...

TRANSLATION  
 _Taa, kuo, vie, lou, miire..._

TIKKA (ÖVÜSI)  
Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy...

TRANSLATION  
 _Ridie, ridie, ridie, ridie..._


End file.
